A Cure for Nightmares
by The Original GGRain
Summary: Crona's always had nightmares but after a night alone with Maka he/she finds a cure! one shot Maka / Crona Chrona no gender specified. first try at Cronmaka -complete-


_**A Cure for Nightmares**_

Maka x Crona

I absolutely love this paring and so this is my first lil fic of em! I try to keep Crona gender neutral by writing from a first person point of view. I love Crona no mater what gender he/she is!!! XD

Disclaimer : I own nothing

I was sleeping for the first time in a long time; in fact I couldn't remember the last time I feel asleep. I normally spent my nights in Mr. Corner or on the bed waiting for morning to come. Then I was woken up bye a loud knock on my door. It startled me and I shoat up in my bed and called out.

"Who's there?"

A voice I knew all to well answered back and I was glad because the commotion got me up before I could have another nightmare.

"It's Maka! Can I come in?"

I was a little embarrassed that she'd see me in my pajamas but I couldn't just leave her out there.

"Y-yes come I-in"

She walked in, closed the door behind herself and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong Maka?"

She looked up at me with those eyes's that turned me into a stuttering babbling idiot. I felt my temperature spike up a bit and my heart thump loudly in my ears. Maka toke a breath before starting. I noticed her staring at her feet as she spoke.

"Soul and Blair were messing around and woke me up and when I went in there to tell them to quite it Soul looks at me and says '_If your going to go and spoil my fun like this go sleep some were else!' _then I looked and saw Blair was giving him alcohol! I was so mad I stormed out but when I went to go back I was locked out. So I came here"

I was a little confused.

"W-why here?"

She blushed a little and looked up from staring at her feet.

"You were the first person I though I could come too for help"

That made me flush alright! I was so flattered and shocked. Me? The first person she cud think of?? Not Tsubaki or Marie-sensei? ME!? She needed me but there was nothing I could do for her that would come close to what she does for me. _Still I should try….if its for Maka I'll do anything. _My body was hot and fuzzy and my stomach felt strange.

"W-what d-d-do u need Maka?"

"Some were to sleep and you're the only person I trust not to try something stupid." she let out a sigh as she said it. I thought my ears were broken! Maka trusted me that much!?? After all the things I've done wrong she trusts me enough to be in that vulnerable of a stat only with me!? I couldn't believe this wasn't some wonderful dream. The first good dream I've ever had! So I pinched my cheek to make sure.

"Ow!" my cheek snapped back into place.

"Crona?"

"Ah I'm not dreaming"

Maka smiled and giggled. I cheered her up! I was so happy I felt like I could fly! (With out Ragnarok's help I mean)

"So can I sleep here with you?"

As Maka finished I felt Ragnarok appear.

"Wow pig-girl shouldn't u date Crona before you steel Crona's virginity!??"

I was about to faint when Ragnarok was "Maka chopped" into the wall taking me with him and knocking my head off of his.

"Gupipi!" he retreated back into my body and Maka apologized more times then I could count.

We ended up sitting on my bed (I had my hands resting on my knees) which felt really awkward. I was trying to think of something to say when it hit my like Medusa's soul wavelength. There was only one bed n my room…which meant we would have to share it. I could feel my body getting hotter then the sun and my heart thumping so loud in my head I was afraid I would go deaf. Maka reached over and put her hand on mine and I swear I was a thousand degrees!

"If this is to much trouble ii can-"

"N-n-n-n-no!! I-I-its f-f-fine!!!!!...Please d-don't go"

I was so embarrassed I all most yelled it at her. Maka smiled and hugged me and I instantly clamed down. Wanting to hug her back but not really know how to deal with hugs I lifted my arms and my hands were left there frozen just above her back. Finally I closed my eyes and put then down on her back. She was so warm, so soft I was lost in the embrace. Then I felt movement and when I opened my eyes we were laying down on the bed with the pillow under both of our heads. Her face was s close too mine I though I was going to die! But then Maka moved to grab the covers and pulled them over us both. Then warm, soft, moist lips pressed against my cheek. Instantly a million thoughts ran through my mind: _why would she kiss me? Is this what kisses are like? This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me! Why did Maka make me feel so happy so, so…I don't even know what it is!.... _

I had no idea how to deal with this! Then she moved away and I could only think of wanting more.

"Thank you so much Crona"

Before any words could come to my mind Maka held my head in her arms and I fell asleep to the rhythm of her gently heart beat.

------------------------------------

The next mourning she asked how I slept.

"I found a cure for nightmares"

"hm? What's that?"

I looked down and away blush covering my face.

"Maka's kisses"

Oh the sweet sweet Fluff!!!!! Oh and btw I don't want any comments about Crona's gender there just annoying…Crona is gender neutral until the manga-ka says other wise! Oh and the way I spell "Crona is the official spelling of her/his name just so u know


End file.
